doppelgangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Lime Arbrose
#007: Lime Arbrose (Rock Fisted Lime) From PocketDops, the community-driven Pokémon fandom. Lime Arbrose is Doppleganger #07. His starter Pokémon was a belated Sandshrew. He captured Regirock as his own Legendary Pokemon. Lime's color scheme is forest-y, consisting of shades of green and light brown. He appears in Orihalcum Version '''end-game and in the Kanto storyline, holding very little screen time and a possible event. Childhood Lime was found at the age of seven in an unknown field of flowers. Lime had very little understanding of the world when he was first created. He mistakenly thought he had killed the flowers he had awakened on, and his crying lead to his discovery. A man by the name of Paul Arbrose had found him, a man who was very kind hearted and caring to all. Paul asked for Lime's parents, Lime simply rushing over to Paul in a figure of despair. At that moment Paul had adopted Lime as his own son, giving him the name of Lime for his fascination of the fruit and giving him a necklace that held a bright green gem at the end. Three years later, Paul had moved the family into a nice house. Lime took care of the the basic necessities of the house while Paul was away at work. Paul eventually became engaged to a beautiful blonde woman. When Lime was thirteen Paul had taken Lime to meet '''Brock Takeshi, '''the '''Gym Leader '''of '''Pewter City. Lime was very interested in Ground type Pokémon. Lime would play with Brock's Pokémon whenever he had the chance to. One day, Brock had a Sandshrew for Lime. Once it was given to the boy as a starter, Lime had spoken his first words, "Thank you." That year wasn't a year of pure happiness. It wasn't a year of living with his new-founded dad and mom. That year he had to say goodbye to them. He had to say goodbye forever. Paul decided to take Lime and his wife on an expedition, two-hundred feet underneath the surfacein ancient ruins. Paul had discovered carvings that he wanted to show Lime. There was man in the middle, surrounded by children. There was an excerpt written in the ancient Unown language. Paul read it aloud to Lime, is stating "We are all created by a god and that god is our Father." Lime felt connected to the picture, as if he had grown up with the children and the figure. Then a Claydol floated in the doorway, being the guardian of the ruins. This Claydol attacked Lime out of anger and Paul sarcrificed his life to save Lime. Paul's fiancé fled the scene and caused Claydol to chase after her, buying Lime some time to escape. Lime was hysterical when he saw Paul's dead body in front of him and now felt an emptiness that would crush his spirit and change him. Lime escaped the ruins and an emergency team went in to retrieve the body. Unfortunately, there were no signs of any bodies inside. Brock built him a shack that housed him the basic needs of life, and Lime lived there until he was fifteen years of age. The Beginning of the Journey Lime made his first scene with Amber, showing he had a short-fused temper and no respect for humans. Later on, however, he showed a soft side towards several Pokémon and towards Gem. He later met Professor Oak who decided to give him a 'Proper Starter'. Lime chose Charmander, his luck just so happen making it a very rare, and shiny Charmander. During his next appearance, Lime's shiny Charmander had already evolved into a shiny Charizard. He decided to battle Copper, losing horrendously bad. Lime decided not have another Pokémon battle until he was able to establish a team. Lime had discovered a Growlithe that had been sleeping in his shack. He easily captured it, and decided to make it a part of his team. Later, Lime went to a desert in Hoenn to investigate what some architects were talking about. He ran into Regirock and battle it. He one, capturing the Legendary Rock and gaining plus one to his team. Soon after, Lime went back to '''Professor Oak '''and was given Bulbasaur and Squirtle. With these five members, Lime fled to a nearby mountain to train.